Saint Christopher Watches Over Her
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: "What? What was he talking about? She wasn't playing dumb. She really had no clue who the hell he was or what the hell he wanted from her." Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Saint Christopher Watches Over Her.

Author: Desi

Rating: K (for language)

Summary: "What? What was he talking about? She wasn't playing dumb. She really had no clue who the hell he was or what the hell he wanted from her." Two-shot.

_A/N: Doesn't follow the canon storyline. Written because of Letty's flashback of when she was in the hospital after the events of Fast 4. For those who don't know: __**Saint Christopher is the patron saint of travelers.**_

_**Disclaimer: Just fuck me up.**_

* * *

_**Part I**_

_Mysterious. _Well, she supposed, brooding was a better way to describe him_. He was tall, dark and handsome, with a permanent furrowed brow and slight frown. He was strong, that was for certain. She found herself trying to guess how much he could lift, and whether it'd be possible if he could benchpress her. Sometimes his eyes were sad, like he'd seen too much of this fucking world. At other times, they twinkled with mischief, ready to cause trouble._

_She wasn't sure when she first noticed him. They were halfway through the semester, and this was the first time she'd seen him in her Intro to Psych elective. He'd shown up the week before spring break and she found herself undeniably attracted to him. She normally sat in the back of the classroom, far from the hushed whispers of the other students. He sat in the row behind her, smelling of Helmut Lang for men and bad decisions. _

_It was the day before spring break and it was the last standardized test of her senior year at LAHS. The SATs._

_Sighing she tossed her vintage, leather backpack on the chair next to her and mentally prepared herself for the two hour test._

_"Psst."_

_Her brows crinkled and she turned around to the pearly whites in his charming smile. Her heart fluttered, but she remained wary._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I borrow a pencil?"_

_"I don't know. Can you?"_

_"I'm sorry. May I borrow a pencil?"_

_She smirked and turned to her left to reach into her backpack. "I thought Boy Scouts were always prepared." _

_"I look like a Boy Scout to you?" His tone bordered on flirtatious and his grin only widened when he took the proffered writing utensil._

_She gave a semi-uninterested shrug. "Not really any of my business, is it?"_

_And that was the end of the conversation._

_Two hours later, she took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet spring air as she stepped from the double doors of the high school. A warm breeze blew her dark hair across her face and she promptly removed it._

_"Any fun plans for break?"_

_"Do I know you?" She asked, full-on attitude, as she turned around to see... him._

_There was that smirk again. He held his hand out. "Dom."_

_She placed her palm in his and they shook. "Letty."_

_"Letty," he tried the name in his mouth. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Likewise, Dom."_

_"So? Any plans?"_

_"Kappa party at USC tonight."_

_"Dope. Maybe I'll see you there, then."_

_"Maybe."_

* * *

_Kappa Kappa Gamma Fraternity Manor, USC, 10:02PM_

_Two hours. Two fucking hours of her life that she could never get back. Letty stood on the front balcony of the frat house with a red solo cup in her hand. It was her fourth drink and she was just barely tipsy. Her best friend, Ramsey, stood beside her, equally as bored, and just a bit more buzzed than Letty._

_Resting her forearms over the white wooden balustrade and looked over the partygoers that were coming and leaving as they pleased. A couple new cars pulled into angled parking spaces, their headlights turning off as the drivers exited the cars. Her head turned to the left as another car, a 1970 Dodge Charger, turned in, blasting reggaeton._

_She felt him before he even exited the car. Letty somehow just __**knew**__ that this was his car. It was beautiful muscle made in America, just like he was._

"_Who's the bloke?" Ramsey inquired._

_Letty kept her shrug nonchalant, attempting to conceal just how quickly her heart had begun to beat. She slowly stood to her full height, not wanting him to look up and catch her watching him walk into the party._

"_He's quite handsome. Looks like he might be your type."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_He's brought cute friends, too." Ramsey was now leaning over the balcony to get a better look at the two other guys that tagged along._

"_I need another drink." Letty huffed._

"_You've barely finished that one."_

"_I need a stronger drink," revised Letty._

"_Want me to come with?"_

_Letty shrugged. "If you want."_

_Sensing she wanted to be alone for a moment, Ramsey pushed a wild curl out of her face and shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll go chat up one of the guys that just came in."_

"_Suit yourself."_

_No sooner had Letty left Ramsey on the balcony and reentered the house, she could feel bass from their incredible sound system in her chest. Rounding the hallway corner and pushing through a sea of drunk, horny college and high school kids, the brunette found the winding grand staircase and made her way down to the living room._

_Bottles of liquor and beer in various flavors sat along a large luncheon table. She never drank from an open bottle. Letty was smart enough to know that if she didn't crack the seal on a bottle herself, it was unsafe for consumption; roofies and GHB were just not on her to-do list. Reaching for a bottle of pineapple vodka, she twisted the cap and smiled at the satisfying click of the safety seal before pouring a nice amount into her own cup._

"_Save some for the rest of us, will you?" Dom's baritone voice murmured._

_She smirked, somehow knowing that he would've found her wherever she went in the house. Letty poured him a nice-sized portion of the clear alcohol and they tapped their cups together. While sizing each other, they both took sips from their red cups and then slowly brought the cups back down._

_A full minute passed and they were still looking at each other. Letty felt like she knew him; maybe from another lifetime. Whatever the reason being, she felt safe around him, but she also felt that she could handle herself if anything were to happen. On Dom's end, he __**knew**__ her; somehow, some way, he __**knew**__ everything there was to know about her without even asking. He could tell by the way she carried herself that she was not to be fucked with._

"_Wanna get out of here?" She asked._

_He cocked an eyebrow. She was bold, too._

"_Yeah, sure."_

_What seemed like seconds later, they had pushed through the crowd of partygoers, on their way to his car. He threw Letty the keys and she looked at him surprised. She knew him, too and it just didn't seem like he'd let anyone else drive his car._

"_Show me around this fucking town, woman." He grinned, as he opened the door of the passenger's side and sank down into the seat. Letty shrugged as if to say "well, if you insist" and sat behind the wheel._

_LaBrea. That's where Letty took him. Despite it being a relatively early hour for a Friday night in Los Angeles, the streets were pretty clear._

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_I'm showing you were the real fun is." She gave a casual glance at him before turning back to the road and revving the engine three times. The traffic light for opposing traffic turned yellow. Then red. The second her light turned green, she shot off down the boulevard, dipping through traffic with a smirk on her face. Dom was pleased with the talent she was showing him, no doubt something that she hid from most people._

_Taking a sharp left, narrowly avoiding a collision with and eighteen-wheeler, Letty gave another gentle press of her foot to the gas pedal and sped around another corner. If his car came equipped with an oh-shit handle, he would've surely gripped it. Instead, he made the sign of the cross. When she noticed what he was doing, she let out a loud laugh, the first he'd ever heard from her._

_The way the woman drove, much like how she lived her life, was wild and free. Dom could only wonder if Saint Christopher, himself, must watch over her._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Saint Christopher Watches Over Her.

Author: Desi

Rating: K (for language)

Summary: "What? What was he talking about? She wasn't playing dumb. She really had no clue who the hell he was or what the hell he wanted from her." Two-shot.

_A/N: Doesn't follow the canon storyline. Written because of Letty's flashback of when she was in the hospital after the events of Fast 4. For those who don't know: __**Saint Christopher is the patron saint of travelers.**_

_**Disclaimer: Just fuck me up.**_

* * *

_**Part II**_

_The way the woman drove, much like how she lived her life, was wild and free. Dom could only wonder if Saint Christopher, himself, must watch over her._

_"Jesus, Letty, slow down."_

_"Are you afraid of dying?"_

_"I'm afraid you'll destroy my precious car."_

_She laughed freely, her hair whipping around her face, courtesy of the cool desert wind. Letty hadn't stopped to collect her winnings from the race. She kept breezing through the town as if nothing mattered; not friends, family, work, her life… nothing. It was clear to Dom that she had to get away from the bullshit. It was dragging her down. Sure, it may sound creepy of him to say that he'd been watching her for a week; always with that damn frown on her face. But now, as she pressed her foot further onto the gas pedal, her smile was beyond radiant. Even in the dead of night, her pearly whites glowed. _

_One wrong turn had escalated into another, and then two more after that, until Dom found himself being driven through the desert with no other cars in sight. Had she been anyone else, he might have actually feared for his life. Instead, he was just down for the ride._

_"Relax, __your precious car is safe with me." _

_Those were the last words she spoke for the next twenty minutes. They rode in complete silence. Nothing was said, but everything was felt. Letty had never felt more alive than she did in that moment, doing ninety-seven on a dirt, desert road with nothing but nature and Dom around her. And Dom found that he felt… awakened somehow. Almost as if he'd been asleep for God only knew how long, and this beautiful, almost ethereal being beside him was to blame for his wake-up call._

_Dom was never one to judge a book by its cover, but there was a moment when he'd first laid eyes on Letty, that she was the Devil personified; someone who would probably make him sell his soul just to be around her for a moment. Now, looking at her with her skin bathed in the light of the full moon, he inwardly declared that she was at least twenty percent angel as well._

_A furtive glance in his direction made Letty smirk. "You're staring."_

_"What?"_

_"You're staring," she repeated._

_"I'm just in awe."_

_"Of what? That a girl can drive your car better than you?"_

_"No, that I'm looking at the female version of myself."_

_"Except with prettier hair." She grinned, her hand reaching up and flicking on the high beams._

_Dom scoffed and ran a hand over his bald head. "Yeah, right."_

_"Admit it, Dom. I'm prettier than you."_

_Looking out of the window, Dom casually told her, "Never."_

_REST STOP AHEAD, a sign boasted. Letty looked as if she were going to ignore it, but at the last second, she took the exit, bringing them to an old-fashioned gas station. Once they'd parked beside a pump, Dom started to open his car door, but Letty stopped him._

_"I got it. I owe you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For helping me escape." She smiled and exited the car. Dom pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car, too. There was no way he was letting her walk across the dimly lit gas station to the small convenience store that no doubt had a lurking clerk inside. Sure enough, the older man behind the bulletproof glass was creepy as all hell, grinning at Letty as if she was his new spank bank material. Dom subconsciously shielded Letty with his own body, pulling money from his pocket and slamming on the counter until the clerk's eyes shot from Letty's chest to Dom's eyes._

_"Twenty-five on two. Keep the change." Dom practically growled. He grabbed Letty's hand and pulled her out of the store._

_"What was that about, Mr. Macho?"_

_"He was leering."_

_"He was old."_

_"Old dudes leer." Dom yanked off the fuel cap and shoved the gas nozzle inside. _

_Letty grinned and tugged on his loose t-shirt. "You were worried about me. How cute."_

_Dom's nostrils flared. The girl really had no sense of fear. "I've been called a lot of things, but cute wasn't one."_

_"Well, you are cute."_

_Part of him didn't like how patronizing the word sounded coming from her, but the other side of him liked the idea that she thought he was cute._

_"Puppies are cute, Letty. I'm… manly."_

_She actually fucking laughed at him when he said that. He checked the meter and started pulling the nozzle out, grinning at her laughter. "Yuck it up, Letty. Maybe one day, I'll show you just how much of a man I am."_

_He watched as her eyes flashed with some unknown emotion; intrigue, perhaps?_

_He tossed her the keys. "Get in the car."_

_It wasn't long before they were back on the road, running from the moon and enjoying each other's company. If he was being honest, this was an escape for him, too. There was a lot of pressure on him at home right now. But he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to be alive and free with Letty, so he pushed the depressing thoughts to the back of his mind._

_Letty reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers. When Dom looked up, she was staring at him, not paying any attention to the road. Her eyebrow quirked, challenging him._

_"The stare and drive?" Dom smirked. "I invented the stare and drive."_

_Still, Letty said nothing. She used their joined hands to shift gears and then sped up, forcing their bodies back into their seats. Dom stared back with just as much intensity, hoping that Letty could understand that he trusted her. He didn't know why he felt that he knew her so well, but he did. Somehow, someway he knew he could trust her with his life._

_Glaring white lights, drew her attention reluctantly back to the road. An eighteen-wheeler was on its way in the opposite direction of them. The closer they got to each other, however, it seemed as if the truck was moving further into their lane. Letty's hand slipped from Dom's and she quickly switched gears, stopping before putting them into reverse to put some distance between the two vehicles and she started to back up, but the truck seemed to be matching their speed. Letty realized they were going downhill._

_The truck began swerving and Letty knew what was happening. The driver was asleep and probably slumped against the steering wheel. She knew what she had to do. Dom would hate her, but they would be alive._

_"Letty." Dom said, calmly. "Letty."_

_"Trust me." She slammed her hand against the horn, hoping it would startle the driver awake. Sure enough, he awoke, but was panicked. He tried to get control of the wheel, only for him to come further into Letty's lane. She had no choice. She turned the wheel as far as she could to the right and just before the car landed in a ditch, she heard Dom yell her name once more before his body blocked hers, taking the blunt force of the impact, shielding her._

_Moments later, she heard her name again. "Letty! Letty, hey, can you hear me?"_

_"Dom?"_

_"Letty you have to stay awake." _

_She wanted to. For Dom. She didn't want him to be alone. She could feel his hand slapping her cheek._

_"Wake up, Let. Letty, wake up!"_

_"Dom."_

* * *

The brunette's body gave a jolt. Her eyes fluttered open and she wanted to reach up and rub away the incoming headache, but she couldn't. Her arm was bandaged and so was her ankle.

Hospital? Was she in a hospital? How the hell did she get here? She tried to think about the last thing she saw before she ended up here. But she couldn't.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" An accented voice asked.

She jumped, more frightened than a church mouse to see the Englishman who had been lounging casually in a chair across the room. "Wh-who are you?"

"Let's not pretend you don't know why I'm here, Letty."

"Letty? Who's Letty?"

He laughed an evil laugh and somehow she knew he was not someone she wanted in her room. Her heart started to race and the monitor picked it up, the steady beeping became erratic as he stood and walked closer and closer to her bed.

"Shall we get this over with then? Only a few moments before the nurse comes to check on you." His face was inches from hers and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek. His left hand came into her line of vision and he stroked her right cheek with the back of her hand. "Shame. You're quite gorgeous. Despite the scrapes."

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"A messenger. From Braga. He wants his loose ends tied up. And you," he tapped her nose with his finger, "are the biggest loose end of them all."

"What did I do? I don't know what you're talking about. Please, don't do this."

"Let's not play dumb."

_What? What was he talking about? She wasn't playing dumb. She really had no clue who the hell he was or what the hell he wanted from her._

He stared into her eyes, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "What year is it?"

"I-." She looked around for some sort of clue before shaking her head, feeling defeated.

"What's your name?"

"Letty?" She asked rather than stated.

"Letty what?"

"I don't-."

She was cut off by his hand cupping her mouth. He pulled a phone from her pocket, tapped the screen and then pressed it to her ear.

"She doesn't know anything… amnesia, most likely. Nothing. She doesn't even know her own name. Right… yeah… got it." He took the phone away from his ear and slipped it back into his pocket, removing his hand from her mouth. No sooner had he done so, a nurse waltzed into the room.

"You're awake." She looked surprised as she got to work checking Letty's vitals. "You were in a terrible car accident, honey. Been out for a week. Can you remember the accident?"

Letty looked at the nameless man beside her. He'd taken her hand and was rubbing it gently, pretending to be her lover or friend.

"She told me she can't remember much."

"Well, we'll run an CT scan to check for any abnormalities that could suggest amnesia or concussion." She sighed and smiled at Letty. "I lit a candle and prayed to St. Christopher that you'd make it. He must have been watching over you."

"How long before I can take my wife home?"

Wife? Letty was so confused. This was all too much. What was happening? What had happened? What was real? What wasn't? She wanted to cry.

"The doctor will be able to answer that. I'll go get him now." And with that, she took her leave.

"You hear that? Saint Christopher was watching over you." The Englishman patted her cheek, condescendingly. "I've got to make some calls. Be good while I'm gone, Letty. Tell anyone you're frightened of me, and I'll kill them all."

Letty let out the breath she'd been holding. She inhaled and exhaled again, trying to calm herself down, only for her body to become wracked in sobs. Why was this happening to her? Had she not been a good person?

Whatever was going on with her, she wouldn't let anyone get her because of her. She needed a way out of the hospital. And if the sketchy British dude was her only way out, she'd take it. And once she was outside of those hospital doors, she'd find a way to escape him.

_And go where?_, a small voice in the back of her head murmured. She didn't care where. She'd travel as far and as fast as she could trying to find who she was. She'd go anywhere to find herself again. Maybe there were people waiting for her, searching for her. Perhaps she had a great love out there somewhere, who was thinking of her, and doing anything he (or she? was she a lesbian?) could do to get to her.

What her life was like before this accident? She didn't know. But what she did know was that she had to survive to find out.

**_Fin._**


End file.
